wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
End Of Grace
Attempt at a Fanfic, Written by SnowstormTheIcewingNightwingHybrid. Hope you like it! ______________________________________________ Prologue "Commence test 0610" The crisp, female voice rung out across the perfectly clean white room, waking up the Mudwing inside. He seemed like a speck of brown on some perfectly new silver item. On one wall, a glass sheet showed him the dozens of curious faces looking in outside, all of them in lab coats and glasses. Before the Mudwing could react to anything, he felt a thin needle poke into his tail. He recoiled and turned, but only saw the electronic hand going back into the wall. Dismissing the needle, the Mudwing started to talk. "Hello? Could you ple-" Before he could finish the sentence, he fell to the ground. It felt like tiny dragonflame cacti had gone off simultaneously under each of his scales. The brown dragon put his claws over his eyes, before everything faded to black. Chapter One Surf had been a normal dragon her entire life. Do the chores, don't complain, go to school. She was perfectly content. So why had these dragons decided to chase her? As she rounded the corner, Surf didn't stop running. She was in a familiar part of the Sky Kingdom, and remembered all of it from her visits. The Seawing's teal claws didn't stop moving. Surf's mind worked quickly, and she noticed that when she ran past, the dragon selling roasted seagulls completely cut out on his fire. Of course, Surf didn't care. So, into the building she went. After waiting about five minutes, Surf finally dared to poke her head out of the door. Nothing. Just a few confused Skywings. Surf slumped against the wall, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I have a friend who can fix that, you know. Surf shot awake, her diamond coloured eyes scanning the area. All she found was a bored looking Skywing. Immediately getting into a fighting position, she noted the Skywing's powerful back legs. One was silver coloured, and the other was a polished marble. Before Surf could say anything, the dragon's two legs seemed to revert back to their original forms, the silver in a blob of ore, and the marble one a blob of rock. Surf stood stiff. "Oh, that's interesting." The dragon was looking at the ores. Surf got a better view of him. He had no back legs, at all. The Skywing turned around with difficulty to face Surf. "My name is Raptor." Surf was unsure of what to say. "You look remarkably calm, considering that your legs just melted off." Surf's voice was hoarse. Raptor chuckled. He seemed to be a little older than Surf, maybe by 3 or 4 years. "I can always get new ones." Raptor shrugged, inspecting Surf. His sharp features and golden eyes gave the impression that he was totally accustomed to his prosthetic legs getting removed. "You're not in league with those people chasing me, are you?" Raptor barked out a laugh. "Do I look like a Hivewing to you?" Surf quickly recalled the faces of those chasing her, and checked that they were, in fact, Hivewings.Raptor continued, using his huge wings for support. "If you want them to stop chasing you, you'd better follow me." And with that, Raptor strutted out. Chapter Two "So you're telling me that them Hivewings are chasing me cause I have genetically evolved to have a powerful ability?" Raptor took a bite of his roasted seagull, threw the rest in a trashcan, and nodded. "That's it in a nutshell. Sounds like someone just made it up, right? Like someone just summed it up in a sentence because they're being lazy?" Surf glanced at him, and nervously looked behind her. "So what's yours? And more importantly, what's mine?" Raptor grinned. "Here's the thing. I don't know what yours is." Raptor stopped walking, and held out his hand for a full thirty seconds. He frowned at it, but continued walking. "When you don't know you which power you have or how to use it, it's usually projected in weird ways. Like mine for example." Surf waited for him to evaluate, but he didn't. "Could you, err, give me an example?" Raptor thought for a moment, and then smiled. "I can control all forms of stone and metal, and when mine started to activate, I was walking around like a magnet. A few of my friends have good stories too. Mance used to heal anyone within a two dragon radius of him." Surf was a little confused. Mance is a weird name. Or nickname, even. "Oh, and I'd advise you not to project your thoughts too much. A few nightwing guards in group D can read minds like a book. There are pros and cons of being born in our group." Raptor rolled his eyes. "You ready to fly?" Surf nodded, speaking little. The Skywing spread his magnificent wings. They seemed to change colours under the sun. But something was off. Raptor winced, and closed his wings. "What's wrong?" Surf asked, noting the pain. "Nothing. Just haven't used my wings in a while." He opened them slowly, but winced again. "Are you okay?" Raptor turned to look Surf in the eye. "Don't look now. I've counted twelve Hivewings behind us. We need to move." The Skywing cursed under his breath. "Where's a Rainwing when you need him?" A loud voice, as if it were projected by a cone, came from behind them. "SURRENDER TO OUR TROOPS AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED." "We are not surrendering, are we?" Surf wilted a little. Raptor was silent. His eyes were darting everywhere, yet his wings were still folded. "Listen. I'm going to distract them, you go down to the base of this mountain. Okay? I have a feeling I know what power you have." Surf nodded, and leapt off the mountain quickly. Chapter 3 A little while later, Surf looked up to see the Skywing gliding down. When Raptor got closer to her, however, his wings just stopped working midair, which led him right into a pine tree. Surf rushed over to check on him. "So, the good news is I know what your power is. Can you guess?" He said, taking the wing Surf offered. He just sat on the floor, brushing needles off him. Surf thought for a moment. She shook her mint green wings, which was a sign she was lost in thought. After what seemed like a year, Surf spoke. "Is it silencing powers?" Raptor nodded as he spoke. "It's along the lines of that, but I believe your ability silences mutations, like mine, as well as natural dragon abilities. As you saw before, I could fly just fine." He brushed the last few pine needles off him. Surf was confused, but also felt guilty. "Does that mean you can't use your powers around me?" The large Skywing thought for a moment. "Most mutations can be targeted. What I need you to focus on is that farmer roasting that pig over there." A small orange Skywing was indeed frying a pig. Surf closed her eyes, imagining the farmer's fire going out. After a few heartbeats she opened her eyes. Was the fire weaker, or was the Seawing imagining it? Raptor nodded, inspecting the farmer from afar. "Ok, here's my hypothesis. You can probably focus it on a group, a singular dragon or spread it around you. Try to not focus on anyone at all. Imagine it like a ball in your claws." Raptor sounded quiet, but his claws were tapping impatiently. After another heartbeat, two chunks of stone and metal flew towards Surf. She ducked, sure that they were going to take her head off, but they formed into back legs and attached themselves to Raptor. "Yes!" Surf shouted. "A little warning next time, by the way?" She shouted back at Raptor, too estatic to really care. Raptor laughed, and stood up. "Alright, we better get moving. Just, while we're flying, keep focused on that power ball." He winked, and took off into the sky. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)